Devimon
Devimon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. He is a Fallen Angel, who was once a Digimon on the side of good, until he embraced the powers of darkness. He is a cunning old devil who takes no chances and refuses to play mindless games with enemies as powerful as he is. He has a frozen counterpart in IceDevimon. He was voiced by Kaneto Shiozawa (Japan) and Tom Wyner (US). Evolutions * Fresh (Baby I) - Mokumon * In-Training (Baby II) - DemiMeramon * Rookie (Child) - DemiDevimon * Champion (Adult) - Devimon * Ultimate (Perfect) - NeoDevimon/ Myotismon * Mega (Ultimate) - Daemon/ Piedmon/ VenomMyotismon/ MaloMyotismon/ Apocalymon Special evolutions *DNA Digivolution - Devimon + DarkLizardmon or Devimon + Ogremon = SkullSatamon *DNA Digivolution - Devimon + J-Mojyamon = WaruMonzaemon *DNA Digivolution - Devimon + Meramon = Phantomon *DNA Digivolution - Devimon + Apemon = Pumpkinmon *DNA Digivolution - Devimon + Boogeymon = Phelesmon Abilities Attacks *'Death Claw (Touch Of Evil):' He slashes his enemies. *'Razor Wind (Evil Wing):' His dark wings absorb the countless digital data they rip up. *'Evil Sign (Hell Contract):' Creates dark signs in the air. Appearances Digimon Adventure (First Season) Devimon was the very first evil Digimon the DigiDestined had to face. He was responsible for all the Black Gears that corrupted all good Digimon including Meramon, Andromon, Unimon, Frigimon, Mojyamon, Centarumon, Whamon, and Drimogemon, although he himself did not create them and their origins are not explained. He used Ogremon and a Black-Gear infected Leomon to attack the DigiDestined. Devimon knew what the children were capable of (though they had no idea) and that they had to destroy him. So Devimon split the children apart on severed chunks of File Island then he used his minions and various others to destroy the DigiDestined. After Ogremon failed and Leomon was cured of his evil spell, Devimon took matters into his own hands as he absorbed most of his Black Gears and grew into a giant. Not even the combined might of Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Ikkakumon and Leomon were able to take him down. After beating his foes to the ground, Devimon turned his attention to T.K., whom he said was the one responsible for his eventual destruction. And he was right as Patamon Digivolved to Angemon and vaporized Devimon with a suicide point blank "Hand of Fate" blast. Just as Devimon was dying, he gloated that Angemon wasted his life for nothing, revealing that there were far more powerful evil Digimon that still existed. But Devimon was unware that Angemon would be reborn to accompany the DigiDestined to Server to fight the evils he spoke of. Digimon 02 (Second Season) When the Digimon Emperor was searching for a final piece in the creation of Kimeramon, he found the Dark Whirlpool (a gateway to the Dark Area where evil goes). In a Mekanorimon, the emperor found the disincorperate remains of Devimon. Despite the warning of how powerful the dark powers in Devimon's body were, the emperor extracted the digital corpse of data that became Kimeramon's arms and the DigiCore (which held the powers of darkness in it). Devimon's influence caused Kimeramon to rebel against the Emperor, and his voice haunted the Emperor. His essence was certainly destroyed once and for all upon Kimeramon's deletion. Digimon Tamers During Vikaralamon's rampage, a Devimon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky. V-Tamer A bunch of Devimon worked for Daemon. The first Devimon seen was used by Neo Saiba against Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru in their first fight, Devimon can DNA Digivolve with Ogremon to form SkullSatamon which he used previously to kill Etemonkey the Etemon and then fought Zeromaru after MetalGreymon failed but it was defeated anyway. Other Devimon were with Neo during the invasion upon Lord Holy Angemon's castle where they, along with the Vilemon and Devidramon, were sucked into the Gate of Destiny made by Lord Holy Angemon. 2 others were killed by Zeromaru. A Devimon alongside an Ogremon were toasted by Callismon. Henchmen Devimon's henchmen were: Ogremon and in terms of Black Gears: Meramon Andromon Monzaemon Unimon Leomon Frigimon Mojyamon Centarumon Whamon Drimogemon Category:Manga and anime villains Category:Champion Digimon